Pokemon TF collection
by Thatperson1208
Summary: This is a collection of TF's aka Transformation's, that take a human and turn them into a pokemon. Any story inside I give you readers premision to continue writing them. Please feel free to suggest the next pokemon! Rated M to be safe.
1. Eevee

**This will just be a collection of transformations from Pokemon to human, honestly, I just wrote this because I needed a break from my main story, The other teams: Team Mystic-fire. I will be writing these whenever I'm bored with that story. Please enjoy.**

My name is Alexander, I am 16 and live in the Galar region with my dad. A basic description of would be that I have basic American white skin, a classic red shirt, and bland blue jeans. Oh, and I almost forgot I'm 5 foot nothing.

The only true friend I've ever really had would be my Umbreon, Lilly. Her and of course my dad but he's well my dad.

Now, our story begins in a house very much like Champion Leon's house, a standard 2 story house with oak wood walls outer wall, on the 6 windows of the house were wooden boxes containing light flakey dirt with wilted gray flower.

* * *

It's been 6 years since I was first presented with the opportunity to go on a trainer journey and another 6 years since I declined. I was thinking to myself while lying on my black bed. I had been snapped out of thought by a black dog-like creature that had yellow rings and blood-like red eyes. I immediately recognized that this creature was Lilly.

I gave the Umbreon a scratch behind the ears causing her to say "Breon." I laughed a small chuckle and said to her "If I could understand you, life would be just perfect." I said in a usual soft tone."Umbre Umbreon, " She let out in a rough but not too loud tone. "ALEX, IM HOME." My dad yelled from downstairs. "Come on girl," I said gesturing for Lilly to follow. She leaped from my bed onto the white carpet and followed me over to the teal door.

We rushed down the one flight of stairs that this house contained, holding onto the spruce handrail, or at least I was, Lilly was more like jumping down every three stairs.

As soon as we got to the bottom of the stairs we took a right and entered the kitchen where a man about 42 Y.O. stood with small streaks of gray hair and lots of dark chocolate hair remaining. The man was wearing a black suit with black pants and a red tie.

"So, how was your day son?" "Same as usual just thought to myself and played with Lilly, " I responded not having any joy or excitement in my tone. "Y'know boy most kids in this region go on a journey to become the new champion, why haven't you done that?" "I just, I don't know, you know how I would never force Lilly to battle and if I were a Pokemon, which I kinda actually wish I was, I wouldn't want to do non-stop training and fighting, " I told him taking a seat on a barstool we had in our basic marble kitchen. Lilly jumped up on the stool next to me. "Well, by all means, you're not wrong, what I'm just trying to say is that you need to do something with your life like getting a job, "He said. " Maybe later, " I said starting to walk away from the island and back up to my room. Lilly took a look at me and my dad who was starting up the stove and she ran towards me catching up.

* * *

"Ya know kid I heard you're little argument you had with the other human, " A voice said from somewhere outside my open window. Right when Lilly heard the voice she went to protect mode and jumped in front of me readying herself for an attacker. "W-Who's there?" I asked checking my clock beside my bed to find it was around ten'o clock at night. A yellow and white figure floated into my room. "I am Juranchi, the wish pokemon, " it said in English. "Wait, Lilly, have you come because I said I would prefer to be a Pokemon?" It nodded humming "mmmm, " "So you, " I started. "Want to grant that wish?" "You got it, kid. Now which Pokemon do you want to be, pick anything but a legendary, " Jurachi said. "Ok then, how about Leafeon?" I asked. " It's a done deal kido, " the wish pokemon said before a bunch of weird mist came out from it.

The next thing I saw was nothing.

* * *

It felt like days of being trapped in the darkness, the only thing I heard was myself thinking and a little talking nearby from something that wasn't my thinking. I tried to move several times but the space I was in was small and instead of me moving I felt the space shake a little.

It felt like days, maybe a week since I had last seen anyone or anything in general, and to be fairly honest I didn't even know what I looked like anymore, it had just been that long.

More time passed I started to get the impression that whatever Juranchi had done had doomed me. At least I thought that until I heard what sounded like a crack/snap. I turned my head to the side only to see a small shimmer of light poking through. "Soon," A voice said quietly.

I took advantage of the small light source and examined myself. I noticed that I was no longer a human because I had fur. The fur was a light brown and was all over me. The next thing I saw was that I had paws instead of hands, they were brown as well. When I tried to move them they just hung there weak and useless. I really couldn't see much more besides the paws so I guess I would have to play more of the waiting game.

More, what felt like days, passed and I only got boreder and boarder so I tried moving again, which quite frankly scared me half to death because the last time I tried it I only wobbled, this time I rocked causing the thing I was in to break a little bit more. The crack was huge seeing as it went from the tip of my nose and all the way around me till it met up with the first line which had been on the right side of my nose. The meet up of the two lines ment that the thing containing me was broken. I squirmed once again and light poured into the space.

I was blinded because of how sudden the light was, and about thirty seconds later I heard "Welcome little one." I felt something grab me by my neck and still blinded I started twisting and turning to be let go but the thing wouldn't let go of me it just kept its grip. "Hey now if you keep fighting your gonna get yourself hurt," A voice rang out in my ear. Instinct took over and told me to cry, which I did. "Hey calm down now, its going to be all right," The thing said but softer this time. It repeated the sentence two or three times, setting me on a soft surface about mid way through the second time. I felt the entire surface shake as a warm being wrapped up against me and started to stroke my head. This was enough to tell me that I was fine, I fell asleep knowing I was okay.

* * *

I woke up finding that I had regained my vision and I got a good look of what had wrapped around me, it had a figure of a fox, black fur yellow stripes and circles all around it, it also had two pointed ears, and a pointed tail.

After a minute of looking at it I saw one of the black and yellow ears twitch. One of its black upper paws swipe at my feet knocking me, that same paw grabbed at my stomach and pulled me toward the creature's own stomach. "Shhhhh, go back to sleep youngling," It said, while opening one of its blood red eyes. This detail set off an alarm in my brain telling me to run but at the same time I felt comfortable, and warm, my eyelids started to grow heavier and heavier until I was back asleep.

"Lilly?" I started to come out of sleep as of hearing the new voice. "Shhhhh," The voice I was firmiliar with said. "Jeez not like you got a kid with you or...," The other voice started, a little quieter than before. "Wait why did you send Tweets to come and find me, you haven't wanted anything to do with me for 6 year's now." My eyes were now starting to open. "Listen, James, I found this egg," She was cut off. "Oh so what you're letting other Pokemon mate with you," The vocie got louder. "James no its not like that, just listen to me." "Fine, I'll listen." At this point the creature I had been sleeping with was holding me to the soft purple surface. "Ok, well you see James, I went on a walk last week when I found a egg that just so happened to be an eevee, now before you yell at me I found it by coincidence, anyways I stayed with it for the rest of that day, no one showed up for it, so I took it with me and luckily it hatched just yesterday morning." "How does this involve me?" "Well I was thinking we could get back together so that he has a dad as well as a mother." "Well, the only way I will say yes, is if I can actually see the kid." The one holding me down let go and stood up. "Well, here he is." They nudged me forward revealing me to another what I now assumed was a Pokemon which had red and orange fur which was rough in some places but smooth in others, it had black inner ears along with black eyes, I could see that, thaf Pokemon was noticeably smaller than the Pokemon I was with. "Well, I guess I'll say yes, you have shown me that the kid exists after all. Whats his name?" "I haven't thought of one yet, but since were on the topic, got any ideas?" The Pokemon I was starting to like layed back down, wrapping around me once more. "Hmmm, what about Void?" The one on the window jumped off and came over to us. "I think it'll do. Now thaf we have that settled, would you be a kind man and go gathering for some berries?" "I thought you lived with to hoomans, why do you want me to gather?" "So, the human I used to live with is... not with me anymore, and the other one... I have no idea where he went." "Well, fine... How about we do this, I'll watch Void you go get the berries, so that way I can spend some time with him." "I do suppose he could use some time with you, fine I'll go," The one laying next to me started to get up, I did the same. "No Void, you stay here." I let out a small pleading wine. "Sorry bud but you should get to know him as well, after all he is your father." The black furred Pokemon started to walk to the window leaving me puzzled as to why she was leaving me. "Come here Void." The one I now presumed was my dad, said. I walked over to him, falling down every couple steps. "There we go." As soon as I got over to him I fell down, right on top of him. "Well it's a start at least, follow me ok." He shook me off, sending me flying a foot away. "You ok?" I gave him a small nod before standing back up. "Well the space here may be a bit small but I guess it'll have to do seeing as Lilly probably doesn't want you off of here." He muttered to himself. I tilted my head wandering what he had said. "Don't worry about it." He said before messing the brown fur on the top of my head and between my long pointy ears. "Now come here," He said while walking over to a long white rectangle. I first tried running over to him but I tripped on my tail and did a three sixty before slamming into him. We both landed on the rectangle, suprisingly it was really soft, that was for the first few seconds after then I started to feel a growing pain in my left back leg. It started to intensify, I couldn't help but scream out. "owow OWWWW!" "Whats wrong Void?" He asked while getting out from behind me. I pointed to my leg while sobbing in pain. "Yout leg hurrr." "JAMES," A calming voice said from out the window. "Well that was fast Lilly." "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I continued to cry in pain. The Pokemon I was now guessing is my mother leaped onto my father landing on each of his orange legs, she had pinned him down. "I-I." "COME ON SPIT IT OUT!" "We were just playing, I-I was trying to help him walk better and-and he triped and collided with me," His tone sounded of fear and regret. She moved off of him, then she rushed over to me. " Where does it hurt?" I was still crying at this point, but I still pointed to the area of the pain. She poked it, in result I howled in pain. "Welp if I had to guessd your leg is broken, don't move I'll be back." She leaped off the platform and disappeared.

* * *

A few minutes later she came back with a box that was white with rounded edges and a large red plus on top of it.

She threw the box up to where me and pops were. After the box she hopped up herself. Both of tbem opened the box with a click. Right away they both got to work grabbing a white wrap, a blue berry, and a spray container, which contained a clear liquid. "Eat this," mom said after handing me tbe blue berry. I did as she said and ate it, it took me a while to chew it seeing as my teeth were dull and wouldn't jusr magically become sharp.

After getting all of the berry down my throat the pain in my leg started to numb causeing my brain to give me the okay to stop crying, so I did. In the process of that pops had started to wrap up my back leg in a white cloth, when he was done he used his teeth to cut the cloth before he took the roll and put it back in the box.

"H-Hey James I got something to tell you," mommy said a bit hesitant. "What is it?" "Well um, remember the tall human?" "Yeah I remember him, he never liked me, then again he had good reasons. Why though." "Well, I uh, I found him on the floor downstairs with one of the guns he almost shot you with." She sounded stressed and worried. "He's looking for me?" Daddy asked mommy sounding stressed as well. "Well he um, died. So now we don't have a place to stay in." "Well I may have a place to stay in, that is if you want to stay in the Slumbering Weald." "Why do you live there of all place's?" Mommy had calmed to her usual soft tone. "Well, I honestly don't know why, I moved as soon as we beoke up the first time." They both were starting to come over to me, walking side by side in a romantic sort of way.

A few seconds later they had both curled around me, warming me up and relaxing my small furry body. I began to drift into sleep until after a minute I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I found myself in a different place from where I had originally been. It was a stone room with a dirt floor, I was in some cave.

Knowing that nobody else was up I rested my head once more falling back asleep.

**A/N**

**If you want to read more let me know and I will make more on this story, also feel free to finish it for me. The next TF will be Pichu!**


	2. Pichu

**I really hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter, I personally enjoyed writing it. Now I would like to add onto the part of these stories to where you guys can remix it. Well if you do, please be aware that because I started these that I would enjoy a little credit and also please P.M. me if you do just to let me know. Now within further ado I present CHAPTER 2!!!**

"Kim." "What is it now?" "Well um ma'am." "Just tell me already." "The subject got away." "she WHAT." "It was Michel." "Well then get him out and tell him that if he doesn't find the girl by... a week from now, which is friday, then he will be tested on. Got it?" " Yes, right away ma'am."

* * *

Where we start is a very, very familiar region, the Kalos Region. Our setting takes up in the Varidian Forest, where we will be following Sarah. She is a 13 year old girlwho has blonde hair, yellow eyes, and white tanned skin. She is wearing your classic trainer attire, black running shoes, balck and purple gloves, a purple athletic shirt, and black workout pants.

Currently she is running from the evil team Flare. Who had captured her and attempted to preform experiments on her, luckily one of the scientists forgot to lock her containment cell, allowing her easy escape. Of course there were a few grunts tried to hault her escape but they failed.

Now she is running and carefully dogeing trees and bushes. Following Sarah are several Flare grunts. They were closing in on her, catching up each minute an they ran.

* * *

"Don't bother with running little girl, after all in the end we'll have cought you any." "you can go to hell if you really think you can escape us!" A grunt shouted from behind Sarah.

By now I was nearing Viridian City, I knew good and well they wouldn't follow me in because of other people and their fear of the cops. Makes sense, I would be too.

* * *

Now we had entered Viridian city and they were still chasing. Now it was obvious that they needed me for there test.

"Ugh, why are you still chasing me?" I yelled at them. "Because if we stoped we would be fried, duh." One of the female grunts shouted in return. Well I honestly wasn't expecting that.

Knowing they weren't going to back away I dashed into the pokémon center to try and hide with the crowd of trainers. I was only 10 feet away from the door, now 1 foot away I saw the doors closing quickly, so I slid in with the doors shutting right as I got in.

"Oh my gosh I think that's her." Most of the trainers were whispering that sentence to each other. "Oh my dear are you okay?" Nurse Joy was now standing in front of me looking me up and down. "Yea I'm fine. Did you lock the center down?" "Yes, Sarah right?" "Yes ma'am thats me." I told her letting out a big yawn. "Sarah may I talk to you please after I finish dealing with all of them?" "Uh yea ok," I replied sheepishly.

As I waited for Joy to finish up I took time to actually get a good look at my surroundings. The wals were painted white with stripes of pink. The floor was pink carpet with the occasional stain of a spilled drink or food. Along the walls were large floor to ceiling windows. Behind Joys, birch wood desk, were dohigys and watchyamacallits.

After an hour of sitting at a waiting bench Nurse Joy called for me from behind her white desk.

I stood up and walked over to her.

"Now that I have all of them delt with lets talk," She said with a saddened look. "Do you know why everybody was staring at you Sarah?" "No, why." "Well, you may not be aware but you have been missing for a month now ans everyone just assumed you were dead," She presumed her expression. "So?" I asked wanting her to go on. "Well its good you are still alive but bad that Flare is after you." "And Sarah are these yours?" She presented me with four pokéballs. Nurse Joy pressed the four button's. Out of the first ball came a black and red small zora. The second let out a beautiful delphox. The third revealed a 4 legged, black and light blue fur umbreon. The last contained a Hydreigon who'sname I couldonly have guessed was **_shadow_**.

The four took one look at me and rushed over to greet me. "Well I'll take that as a yes," Joy said backing away from the dragon's that flew before her. "How'd you find all of them?" "Well a trainer came by and told me they found them while he was walking into t..." She fell to the floor along with all my pokémon. Next I new I was down too.

* * *

"So you're finally awake." "Ugh where am I?" "Don't bother talking your new form and your mind have yet to see each other he he."

Light was blinding as I attempted to open my eyes. And after 10 minutes I successful did only to find I was in a flass chamber and shorter than I last remembered. I looked at myself to see yellow fur all around, small fingers and feet, and a black spiked fur ring around my neck. I was a pichu...

**Now i****ts your turn to write the end.**


	3. Zorua

**Hello I would like to say a few things, the first being thanks for all the follows and likes. Secondly if you read my mystery dungeon story you would get the reference in the last story and there will be a reference to the pichu tf in this story try to find it!**

* * *

[**Booting system...]**

**[System error occurred please fix]**

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[System error repaired]**

**[Continueing system boot up please wait...]**

**[System ready for launch...]**

**[Select target...]**

**[Random target selected please wait...]**

**[Target is 17 year old Rakon Luseal]**

**[Transformation set]**

**[Insert key to fire]**

**[Key inserted, fireing in T-5 seconds]**

**[4]**

**[3]**

**[2]**

**[1]**

**[Fire successful]**

* * *

"RAKON WAKE THE FUCK UP LAZY WE ONLY HAVE 15 FUCKING MINUTES UNTIL THE PROFESSIONAL IS EXPECTING US." The covers of my bed was thrusted off my body, exposing me to the cold air of me and my roomates apartment. "Sarah I thought I told you to stop doing that." I moaned as I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

Remembering the party we had had last night I looked around seeing the everything ruined. The marble floor was covered in trash, the walls had writing all over them, and for some odd reason there were darts in the ceiling. I passed by all that which was in the small living room. I walked down the small hallway and down towards the washer and dryer. When down in the small and cramped room I opened the dryer and fished out a pair of blue jeans, a purple shirt, and two socks.

Taking the clothes I walked across the hallway and into the small bathroom which contained two sinks, a shower bath, and a toilet.

Standing in front of the large mirror that was situated above the sinks. In the mirror I saw myself, a 17 year old albino male. "Would you stop staring at yourself and get ready we have five minutes." Sarah whined as she stared at me in my boxers. "Sorry lost in thought just give me a minute." I told her while throwing on the clothes I had picked out.

After finishing we headed out running for Sycamores lab. Upon arrival professor Sycamore was waiting for us in the front lobby. "Well so you two finaly decided to arive." "We're sorry sir ohr alarm failed to go off." "Is that so..." Hs stared off into space. "Now I suppose that you're here to finally receive your starters?" "Yes." I told him. "Now because you were late to arive I only have fennekin. Now knowing that it would be rude to not five you any choices I'll throw in two more pokémon which will be a Deino and a Eevee." He offered the choices. "Can we see each of them?" I asked. "Absolutely Rakon." He pressed the three buttons and let them out. "Eevoie?" "Fenn, Fennekin." "What are they talking about professor?" Sarah asked. "Probably asking whats going on." He replied. After Eevee and fennekin finished talking they split, Eevee foing to me and fennekin going to Sarah. "Well it seems your set but Deino I would like to know if one of you can take care of him?" "Well I don't want it you take it." Sarab said to me. "Well if its what he wants I'll do it." "Thanks Rakon you don't know how meany trainers brought him back complaining about how week he is." He gave us the pokéballs along with extras and a dex. "Well your all set have fun on your adventure." He waved us off as we walked through the sliding doors we had come into.

"So, I already packed our bags so we can leave as soon as we got everything from him." Sarah started. "Now all we have to do is go get the bags and we can head out ,after all we should make it a quarter of a way through route forty four." She explained as we arrived at the front step of our apartment. I let out Eevee and Deino so they could walk around while we actually got ready.

About an hour or so later we were done. We put our pokémon back in their balls and we headed out with our bags loaded and on our backs. About twn minutes later we were at route forty four's fate: a large stone arch with the number forty four on the center.

We passed through, our first steps on our pokémon journey. The first day was just basic walking all day with any pokémon encounters.

"Well today was extremely boring right Rakon?" "Oh, uh yea." I was playing with Eevee and Deino at the moment she had asked. "When's the chili going to be done, Sarah?" "In a few minutes, can you do me a favor and pour the pokémon food so they can eat before us." "Sure where is it though?" "In the main pouch of your bag." "K, got it."

I poured the food in the three bowls, as three pokémon came to eat. I gave evee and Deino a pat on the head before going over to Sarah's makeshift camp fire. We ate talked and got our sleeping bags and tents out.

While I was fetching some wood a light appeared in the sky, and it was heading right for me. I got up and started to run it was still set to hit me almost like its primary target was me. After five minutes of running back to Sarah and the crew I was engulfed by the light. It knocked me down changing and mixing up parts of my body. When it was finished I felt smaller and warmer. It also felt like I had more movable appendages. Then a wave of dizziness and lightheadedness struck me like a wave. I heard someone calling out for me but I passed out before they arrived.

"Hey buddy wake up. Come on please wake up." A voice faintly said through the wall of drowsiness that was in my ears. "Hello?" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" A loud fem-ish scream rang out. "Owwwwww stop screaming please." I pleaded as the voice obeyed. I opened my eyes to see Sarah standing right there in front of me. "Sarah?" I asked realizing that my voice was higher pitched and more childish. I looked at myself having the realization that I wasn't my body. "How do you know my name?" Sarah said hesitantly. "Now Sarah this may sound weird and all but It's me Rakon." I told her realizing that I was in her tent.

After she processed the information she fainted falling down onto her pillow. "Master?" "Huh, who's there?" "Your Eevee." There was a giggle as an Eevee walked into the tent. "ALIE WHERE'RE YOU I CAN'T FIND YOUR SENT ANY WHERE!" Eevee sighed. "Why did you have to expect that stupid dino." "Cause it was the right thing to do." I told her. "Then take him back he acts like he's blind." She said. "You do know all Deino are blind right?" I questioned her. "Uhhhhhhhhhh..." "Anyways, what am I Eevee." I asked the fox pokémon. "Firstly call me Alie. And secondly your a Zorua a really rare pokémon." "Well what can I do, move wise?" "Well you can transform and use dark pulse, I think." "What do you mean by transform?" "From what I've seen from my friend, who was ssurprisingly she was a zorua as well, if you do like a tumble roll forwards then you can change your physical appearance to anything." She explained. Now we were lying next to each other curled up. "So if I'm getting this right you were hit b-by the large beam of light and you woke up like that?" I nodded looking at Sarah in the eyes. "Rakon you know that I have to catch you so nobody else can right?" I nodded again forgetting I could use telepathy. She pulled out a ultra ball and touched me with it. The world went dark.

I was in a small but comfortable place. A minute later the world faded and went back to the regular world.

"There, all safe now." She said petting me.

We walked together for 4 days, she never put me in the ball, she also let me sleep with her every night. It was all good till she was being chased. She threw the belt that contained all of our pokéballs. After that we were found by a random passerby.

**Tie up loose ends?**


	4. Zoura and Pichu (extended)

**This is another collection of stories from my tf collection that I want to continue and attempt to finish. This one will be about Rakon and Sarah, again. If you don't know who they are and what all this is please read my tf collection.**

* * *

"Ow, what the fuck just happened?" I stood up, took a look around, and realized what had happened.

Seeing Nurse Joy, Hydreigon, Alie, and Sarah's Delphox, all on the floor with darts stuck in a random place, it told me that someone had been here for someone and seeing as Sarah was missing she had to of been taken.

After a few moments of thinking I heard rustling from far away. Being alarmed I transformed into the human I used to be. After the rustling stopped I turned around and watched as Nurse Joy stood up looking me over before gasping.

" Y-Your a..." She stuttered. I simply nodded. "May I?" I nodded again knowing she wanted to see what would happen if she touched my tail. As she inched closer she slowly extended her hand, reaching for my tail as expected.

A minute later she touched it, making my shrink back to my zorua self. She leaped back as I transformed.

"Wow. C-Can you talk?" She asked. "You bet so!" I told her in the kid-ish voice I now possessed. "So you can communicate with anything?" "Right again." "Well, then I al..." "First of all no. Second of all, I have a trainer." I exclaimed. "Hold on a second.." She took a look around. "Where'd Sarah go?" "How'd you just now notice that she was gone?" I asked sarcastically. Now Hydreigon was starting to wake up and knowing him this wouldn't be good for Joy.

Rising up from behind Nurse Joy was the hydra-like dragon. She turned around and then regretted her decision. "Um c-can you."She gestured toward me. I sighed. "_Don't do it and you will be eating dinner tonight,_" I spoke in poke talk. "_Fine, I'm only saying this because you are my master and I respect you._" He replied. "_Where's Sarah?_" He asked. "_Don't know, want to go and find her?_" I offered. "_Sure but if I were you I would put the other two in their balls._" I did so. By the time I got the other two put back, Hydreigon had already pried open the doors. I ran up to him and jumped onto his back as we to the skies.

We flew for about 30 minutes till we came across a building in the forest that had a bunch of people in red uniforms surrounding around the building.

"_Do you think she could have been bought here?_" Hydreigon asked. "_Yea probably, land so were not found, and here is the plan: I'll transform into Lysander and go in. If they follow you and the crew which, I presume are up now, will take em out. Got it?_" I asked prepping to transform. "_Yes._" With that, I transformed into Lysander and walked out into the forest clearing.

"Ahh welcome, we have finished with the girl." The grunt nearest to the door said. "Can you..." I gestured expecting him to open the door. He did as asked. "Have a good day," I said as the door shut behind me. Now I was in the underground structure. I went back to my fox form and hid, by the illusion of not here. (basically invisible to humans) I passed through the first lab door. It contained scientists that were cleaning a lab. I left that room and went to the next. Poking my head in I heard a high-pitched voice that sounded a lot like Sarah. I sniffed the air. There was a trace of Sarah coming from the table that the scientists were standing around. I backed out and turned the hallway corner. Maneuvering to a safe spot to wait till they were done..

an hour passed, then 2, then finally as the third hour came into view they all walked out of the room and into the hallway I presumes lead to living quarters.

I took this chance to slip in through the doors while they were still open.

As I reached the inside I had a complete view of what the scientists had done to her.

Held down by steel and rubber coated straps lied Sarah unconsciously. I took a couple of bites at the restraints, nothing.

"Whrrrrsch" "Well, well, well, look at what we got here. I'd have to hand it to you did a good job at getting in but now you have to get back out and carry your little friend there. Y'know now that I think about it I've always wanted zoura, well now I got ONE."

As soon as that last word was shouted a ball came flying at me, to late to jump I just gave in after all there was nothing I could do now, it was over.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long I had things to do like beat 100% of minecraft. The next story will be a requested one.**


End file.
